Wizards vs Spell casters
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: I suck at summaries so please R&R.
1. Welcome to White Chapel

**A/N: this story's set is before Wizards vs. Asteroids, Enjoy!**

Alex and Harper were sitting on the couch reading magazines, Max was trying to figure out how to open the toaster and Justin was helping him, Jerry and Theresa went to talk to the kids with something behind their back.

"Hey kids! We have some news for you and were not sure how you're gonna take it" Theresa said

"Were going to Whitechapel" Jerry yelled showing them tickets

"What?" Alex stood up "Why?" Alex yelled

"I thought you're gonna be happy" Jerry said, Harper shook her head

"How long are we gonna stay there?" Alex asked sitting down

"Just a whole year" Jerry said

"A year? I couldn't stay there a week" Alex said in shock

The next day everyone went to the airport, Alex was really sad, she will miss her school (that sounded weird) she will miss annoying Mr. Laritate (I think it's spelled wrong) she will miss everything, when they got there she wasn't happy, that wasn't even close, Harper was trying to comfort her, they stepped inside the house, it was night time so they had to go to bed.

"I bet this town is boring" Alex said, Harper just smiled, they went upstairs to sleep.

The next day Alex was so tired she didn't want to go to school but she had to, she brushed her teeth, ate breakfast and got ready to school, she went outside and took a deep breath, lucky her that school is close to her house, Alex and Harper's lockers were beside each other, they searched for it and finally found it.

"UGH our lockers are beside those geeks, we better bring Justin" Alex joked

Alex and Harper walked to their locker, when Alex closed it a guy with dark brown hair was staring at her.

"Hey hot stuff" he said

"What do you want geek?" Alex said

"A date! By the way my name is Benny" he said

"I'm Ethan" the other kid said

"Well Benny, I'm not interested" Alex said

"By the way my name is Alex, and this is Harper" Alex said

"Hi guys!" Harper waved

"Gotta go to class, bye Harper" Alex waved to Harper and went to class

"She's hot" Benny whispered

"I know! You should ask her out!" Ethan said

"What? I just met her!" Ethan looked at Benny with a face that says (really?) "Ok! Ok! Fine I will" Benny said

**I know this chapter is short but it's gonna get better.**


	2. MY Alex

After class:

Harper walked over to her locker, she closed the locker and Benny was standing in front of her.

"Hey… Harper" Benny made a fake smile

"What do you want?" Harper knew Benny wanted something

"I was just wondering… what does Alex like?" Benny asked

"Why? Do you like her?" Harper said, Benny looked at Ethan then switched back to Harper and nodded

"I'll see if I can talk to her" Harper said

"Talk to who?" Alex came out of no where

Alex placed her arms over Benny and Ethan's shoulder, when she did that Ethan had a vision:

_Alex and Harper were walking and laughing at night, suddenly some vampires popped up in front of them, they both looked scared, and Harper ran away saying._

_ "Well, I'll see you in P.E. AAAAAH!"_

_Vision ended_

"Uhhh… no body!" Harper said

"Benny I want to talk to you privately" Ethan said then looked at the girls "Excuse us ladies"

"Benny, I just had a vision" Ethan whispered

"What was it?" Benny said

"Well… it was Alex and Harper; they werewalking at night when suddenly some vampires wanted to attack them, they both looked scared, Harper ran away leaving Alex with the vampires" Ethan explained

"What? No one attacks MY Alex" Benny said

"She's not YOUR Alex, you didn't even ask her out" Alex crossed his arms and smiled

"Well… I'm waiting for the right time to ask her out" Benny said

"How about now? It's the perfect time" Ethan said

"Not now, after we save her from the evil vampires I will" Benny said

"Save who?" Rory came behind us

"Rory! You gotta stop doing that!" Benny said

"Seriously! Save who?" Rory said clueless

"Alex" Benny said

"Who's Alex?" Rory asked

Benny pointed at the girl behind him

"Introduce me to her" Rory said

"What?" Benny asked

"Introduce me to her, NOW!" Rory said

"Fine! Fine!" Benny said, he touched Alex so he can get her attention

"Who's this?" Alex said

"This is Rory… our friend" Benny said in a low voice

"Hey gorgeous" Rory said

"Is that another geeky friend?" Alex said

"Yyyyyyyeah!" Benny nodded

Rory grabbed Benny from his shirt to talk to him and Ethan privately.

"Hey! Can I join your "rescue" team?" Rory asked

Benny looked at Ethan, Ethan knew he meant (you answer him not me)

"Ok!" Ethan agreed "but PLEASE don't do anything stupid"

"Deal" Rory said

**Please review for another chapter, I need at least 3 reviews, PLZ!**


	3. Meet the Russos

**So I didn't get any reviews but I'm gonna upload anyway, enjoy!**

At Ethan's house:

Ethan called Benny to get ready to fight those evil vampires:

Ethan: Hey Benny!

Benny: Hey! Are you ready?

Ethan: Yep, come to my house now and bring Rory with you.

Benny: Ok

Rory came out of the window causing Ethan to jump.

Ethan: AAAAAH! Never mind, he just came.

Ethan sat down waiting for Benny for like three minutes, Benny rang the door bell and Ethan came downstairs with Rory, he went to the kitchen but fast, he took out stakes and a water gun filled with holy water, he walked to Benny to greet him then he gave Benny and Rory stakes and he took the water gun.

They all walked outside hiding the stakes and water gun, they walked until they found Alex and Harper, the three boys were behind them, so the girls didn't see them, they found a bush and hid behind it, Ethan knew this is the exact same place in his vision; the girls were laughing and talking, Alex's voice was louder than Harper's so the boys could only hear Alex's voice, they heard her say this.

"Oh my gosh!... Zeke really did that?... You should've brought me with you" then Alex laughed

Then… the vampires popped up in front of them, and the girls looked scared, Harper was so scared she ran away just like in the vision.

"Well, I'll see you in P.E. AAAAH!" Harper shouted

"Should we go save Alex now?" Benny asked

"No! I saw Alex pull out something in the vision" Ethan said looking at Alex and what she will do

"Why am I afraid? I can handle those creatures" Alex said laughing and taking out her wand and not knowing that someone is watching her

Alex said a spell then there was like an invisible force pushing the vampires to the back, they kept going back until their back hit something.

"Don't mess with me" Alex said

"She's – A – wizard" all three boys said in unison

Benny accidently moved his arms and hit the bush causing some noise, Alex looked around.

"Who's there? Who is there?" Alex said, no one replied

"I know you're behind that bush" Alex said pointing her wand at the bush

The boys stood up slowly looking down.

"Did you just see ALL that?" Alex said looking left and right

"Yes, that was amazing!" Benny said "She's better than me" Benny whispered to Ethan, Alex didn't hear what Benny whispered to Ethan.

"Please do not tell anyone, that would break the wizard rule number one" Alex said begging

"Don't worry, we have a secret ourselves" Benny pointed at the three of them

"What is it?" Alex said

"Well… I'm a spell caster, Ethan's a seer, Rory's a vampire" Benny said

"I have a question, what's a seer?" Alex asked

"A seer is a person who sees visions" Ethan explained in a simple way

"Oh, ok" Alex said

Ethan pushed Benny trying to tell him (ask her out).

"Ok fine" Benny looked at Ethan then at Alex, Rory just stared at Benny "Alex, again… do you want to go on a date with me?" Benny closed his eyes hoping for a yes.

Alex thought about it.

_I don't know! I mean I just got out of a relationship with Mason, but it's just a date isn't it, nothing's gonna happen, he's a geek, but he's hot gotta admit _Alex decided to agree

"Yeah! I would love to" Alex said nodding

"How about I pick you up tomorrow at eight?" Benny asked, Alex smiled, that meant (ok)

"Sorry guys, I gotta go home for dinner" Alex pointed at the way she was heading before.

"Can we come with you?" Benny asked, Alex nodded.

"Wait! I'll text mom" Ethan took out his phone and texted his mom, when he finished he looked at them.

"What are you waiting for let's go" Alex said pointing at the same direction again

They walked until they got to Alex's home, Alex opened the door.

"I'm home! I brought friends with me" Alex yelled

"Alex! Were standing right in front of you, no need to yell" Jerry said

"I know, it's just more fun that way" Alex laughed

Alex let the guys inside.

"Dad these are my new friends, Benny, Ethan and Rory" Alex said pointing at them

"Ok guys, do you want to see our magical stuff?" Alex said without telling her dad about them

Alex's dad laughed a little "she likes to pretend she's a wizard, she even like to pretend she's a devil" Jerry stared at Alex in the last sentence

"Dad its ok" Alex said then whispered in his ears, Jerry made an (oh!) face.

"Welcome" Jerry smiled at them

"So, do you want to come or not?" Alex said

"We'll come" Rory said before anyone could say anything

Alex walked up to a room which was their lair, Harper and Justin were sitting there.

"Hey guys" Alex broke the silence between these two

Harper looked at Alex with her mouth a little bit opened

"Alex what are they doing here?" Harper said

"Harper you know I wouldn't tell or show anyone that I'm a wizard unless I have a reason" Alex said a little bit louder than Harper

"And what's yours?" Harper looked at her best friend, Alex explained everything so Justin would hear too

"And you actually believe them" Harper said lower than before

"Yes, I can detect a lie" Alex said "Well, you know I am the queen of lies and I'll always be" Alex looked proud

"True that, but how are you gonna prove it?" Harper asked, Alex looked at the boys and they were bored

"Ok, I'll let them show you" Alex headed towards the guys

"Hey! Can you show Harper that you're not lying" Alex yelled at the last word

"Well… ok" Benny said, good thing Benny brought his backpack, inside his backpack he put his spell book.

Benny took it out and opened a random page

"Let's hope this one won't explode in our face" Rory whispered to Ethan, they both laughed.

"Here's a spell that makes things glow… ardere non Tenebrae" Benny pointed at a small table lamp that's not turned on, the spell worked (thank goodness to that).

"This guy proved himself how about the blonde one? The "vampire" guy" Harper pointed at Rory

"Ok!" Rory said

"I could've sworn I whispered" Harper said

"Vampires have super hearing so it's not hard to listen to anyone a little bit far from me, even if it's only a whisper" Rory explained

"It would be hard to talk privately around him" Harper looked at Alex

"Can a normal human do this?" Rory said

Rory disappeared then reappeared behind Harper.

"Boo!" Rory scared Harper

"Don't ever do that to me" Harper said breathing heavily

"Can't do that! Cuz I'm Rory the vampire ninja" Rory sat down on a chair

"Ok, what about the last one" Harper pointed at Ethan

"Well, I only get vision if I touch someone who will get in trouble, or if there's something serious" Ethan explained

"I always get in trouble so touch me" Alex said

"But…"

"Just touch me" Alex said

"Ok fine" Ethan touched Alex and yes Alex did get in some serious trouble.

His eyes turned bright blue, Harper looked at him.

"Wow that's freaky" Harper said, Ethan was brought back to reality, he looked at his hand as he moved them.

"What did you see?" Benny asked

"It's Jesse" Ethan said

"What's up with Jesse?" Benny asked confused

"Did someone ask you to be his date for the dance?" Ethan asked

"Yeah, he's tall and pale, he had dark brown hair and he always wears black" Alex explained

"Oh my gosh, it's really Jesse" Ethan looked at Benny

"Do not go with him, he's dangerous" Ethan warned Alex

"Why? He's so cute!" Alex said

"Just don't go with him" Benny finally spoke

"Why are you guys like this, you're not being supportive" Alex yelled

_Just calm down Alex, calm down _Alex took a deep breath

"Alex listen to us, Jesse is an evil vampire, we locked him inside a box called Cubile Animus, he escaped out of the box and now he's back" Ethan explained

"I can handle anything you know" Alex took a magazine that says wizard of the year and there's a picture of her "Why do you think I'm the wizard of the year? Because I saved the world from the angels of darkness, I can handle a vampire you know" Alex placed the magazine on the table

"It's dinner time" Jerry yelled

"Let's go" Justin finally spoke

They all sat on the dinner table and ate their food, Max took the boys attention, Max was holding the spoon upside down,

"What's up with him?" Benny asked

"He's just… dumb" Alex smiled "Tell him anything random and he'll believe it, just try it"

"Ok… hey…" Benny didn't know his name

"Max" Alex told him

"Max! Did you know that cows have hidden wings, and cows are too… fat to fly" Benny said, Ethan and Rory stared at him.

"Really? I gotta check it out" Max walked outdoor

"Max there's no…" Alex couldn't continue when she saw a cow coming from outside

"Did you just use magic?" Alex thought he was stupid, he is actually stupid

"Yes" Max looked left and right, then looked at the cow's ears.

"Wow, that cow actually has wings in his ears" Max believed that

Everyone laughed, when everyone finished their dinner Benny stood up looking at the two boys

"Let's go" Benny mouthed his words

"It was really nice meeting you, but we gotta go home" Benny said, the two boys stood up and headed towards the door

"Bye guys" Alex waved

When the boys went outside, Jerry looked at Alex.

"What?" Alex said

"What's up with you and Benny?" Jerry asked smiling

"Uhhh… nothing" Alex didn't want to say anything, Jerry stared at her

"Ok, ok, fine! But I'll tell you later" Alex laughed

**I made this chapter a little longer, I think you guys deserve it.**


	4. The date

"So, where are you taking Alex?" Ethan said closing his locker

"I'm not…"

Alex walked behind them.

"Hey guys" Alex scared the guys, AGAIN!

"You really gotta stop doing that, it's scary" Benny said looking at Ethan then Alex

"Awwww! Thanks for the compliment" Alex said putting her hand over her chest like she was touched

"What were you guys talking about?" Alex asked

"Uhhh… our date" Benny said

"Yeah… about that…"

"You're not canceling our date are you?" Benny said

"No, no… I'll tell you later" Alex said

**At night:**

Benny got ready for his date, he only wears polo so that's what he's wearing, he jumped into the car and drove to Alex's house, he got out of the car and rang the door bell.

"Mom I'm leaving" Alex yelled

"Honey, you know I'm beside you don't you?" Theresa said

Alex opened the door and Benny stared at her, she was wearing a long shirt which is half green half white with a black flower on the right side of her chest, she had black skinny jeans and a green boots, and finally a white head band.

"Wow" is all Benny could say, Alex smiled

"Where are we going?" Alex asked

"You'll see" Benny said smiling

Benny pulled Alex to the car, he took her to a place full of grass, Benny grabbed a basket with him, and Alex looked at the basket.

"What's up with the basket?" Alex said confused, Benny didn't reply he just got out of the car.

"Close your eyes" Benny said

"Why?" Alex questioned

"Just close your eyes" Benny said

He grabbed her hand to guide her.

"Are we there yet?" Alex said

"No" Is what they kept saying

Alex kept walking and walking until she felt she is going up.

"This is exhausting" Alex said

"We're almost there" Benny said

Alex was so tired but Benny wasn't, it was because Alex was… let's say lazy, she walked then felt a flat ground.

"You can open your eyes" Benny said releasing her hand

Alex opened her eyes seeing herself on top of a hill where she could see the moon.

"This is a wonderful scene" Alex said looking left and right

"Now you know why I brought the basket?" Benny said, Alex nodded smiling

Benny set the picnic and sat down with Alex.

"So what did you want to say earlier in school?" Benny said

"Uhhh… I just wanted to say are you made that I'm going t the date with Jesse?" Alex said

"Well… no, but I'm worried about you" Benny said, he tried to hold hand with her but she moved her hand, but she didn't notice his hand

"I told you I can handle him, I saved the world from dark angels, I can do this" Alex assured him

"Just don't joke around he's really strong" Benny said

"Just remember that I'm a wizard, I'll bring my wand with me" Alex said pointing at her boot

"Besides, he's cute" Alex said, Benny looked at her biting his lips "What? It's true"

"Yeah! A guy wearing black is cute but I'm not?" Benny said pointing at himself

"You're not cute… you're cuter" Alex said looking at him with the smile back on her face.

**Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I have school and I don't have time for computer.**


	5. Prom

The next day Alex took her peach colored purse and headed to the mall with Benny, she and Benny stepped inside the mall looking left then right.

"Let's go buy a dress for prom" Alex said pulling Benny with her to the closest dress shop

"Worst nightmare" Benny said with a low voice

Alex took almost seven dresses with her to the fitting room, she went to change while Benny is sitting on a chair, she showed him some dresses and Benny didn't like them, Benny sat down a little bored, a brunette sat beside him, Benny moved his head to see her, he thought it was Sarah, he wanted to make sure so he asked her.

"Sarah?" Benny asked

The girl moved her head to see Benny, and yes Benny was right, it was Sarah.

"Benny? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked

"Having my worst nightmare" Benny simply said, Sarah laughed

Alex got out of the fitting room looking at her dress and not paying much attention at Benny.

"What about this one?" Alex looked at Benny, she saw Sarah sitting next to him

"Oh, hey Sarah!" Alex waved

"Hey Alex!" Sarah greeted

"You guys know each other?" Benny said looking at Alex then Sarah

"Yes, Alex had history class with me yesterday" Sarah said

"Anyway, How about this dress?" Alex looked back at her yellow dress, Benny had his thumbs down

Alex went back to the fitting room and had only one dress left to try on, she tried it on and she thought it was perfect, it was a purple dress which was up to her knees with a black belt around it that has a pattern, she got out pointing at the dress.

"How about this? This is the last one I'm trying on!" Alex said to Benny

"This is great, it's… wow!" Benny said

Alex smiled at him then put on her normal clothes; she got out and bought the purple dress.

"Bye Sarah!" Alex waved at her

"Come on Benny I need to buy Jewelry" Alex said pulling him with her

"Never ends" Benny said with a low voice, Sarah laughed

Alex got dressed for prom, she put on a little makeup then walked outside to meet Jesse, she really wasn't scared on Jesse, she didn't know anything… except when the boys told her, anyway she isn't scared.

She saw someone walk towards her, she knew it was Jesse, she stood in her place smiling, Jesse walked up to her with a smile, not exactly a smile but let's just say it is.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Alex said after greeting him, they started walking

"Yes it is, it's almost perfect…" Jesse looked at her

"You said almost" Alex said pointing at him

"I know" Jesse flashed out his fangs, this time Alex was afraid, she took some step backwards

"What do you want from me?" Alex asked

"I know you're a wizard" Jesse said

"Wait, how?" Alex asked

Jesse laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Alex repeated

"Let's just say I need your help" Jesse said

"Help with what?" Alex said looking down at her feet and taking a step away from Jesse

"Help with those two geeks…"

"What do you want from them? I'm not helping you" Alex yelled

"Either you help me or I do this" Jesse pointed at his fangs

"I pick none" Alex said with crossed arms

Alex got out her wand to do the spell she did on the other vampires, she waved her wand but Jesse was too fast and strong, he hit her wand and it landed behind Alex but it was a little bit far.

"My wand!" Alex whined

"Now, choose something or I'll do this" Jesse said

"I told you I'm not picking any of those" Alex crossed her arms again

"Then you leave me no choice but to do this" Jesse yelled

Jesse kicked Alex really hard, but she landed where her wand landed, so she was kinda lucky, she took her wand and tried standing up.

"Bye" Alex said, waving her wand to flash out

Alex flashed herself into the school where no one saw her.

"Hey Alex" Benny said grinning

"Oh gosh, now you're doing this" Alex was breathing heavily "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't, I was walking to the men's room" Benny pointed behind Alex where the bathrooms were.

"Weren't we right?" Benny suddenly said

"About what?" Alex questioned

"About Jesse, weren't we?" Benny said

"Yes, you were right, he is strong, I couldn't do anything, he was fast" Alex looked down "Sorry I didn't trust you" Alex looked up to find Benny gone

Alex looked confused; he must've gone to the men's room.

Alex found Sarah sitting, so she greeted her and sat next to her, Benny came inside running to his two best friends, they were all talking and dancing, and then the DJ switched the song to a slow one.

"Care to dance?" Benny asked Alex putting his hands in front of hers; she looked at his hand then nodded and grabbed his hand.

They were dancing and smiling at each other **(A/N: here's a random clip about the other's relationship), **all the others were dancing alone, Rory tried to dance with Erica.

"Do you want to dance with… me?" Rory said smiling a stupid smile

"No… ok! Just this once" Erica said

Rory grinned then held her hands to dance, Erica wasn't very happy about this, but Rory was glad she was dancing with him.

Ethan and Sarah were standing alone too.

"So… you having fun yet?" Ethan said awkwardly

"Uhhh… sorta" Sarah said

"Do you want to…?"

"I'd be glad to" Sarah said smiling

All of them were having a wonderful time, even Erica started liking this, but the most happiest person of them all was Benny, everything was blank to him, he didn't even see the two boys dancing with their vampire friends, the only thing he saw was Alex, it was a night he'll never forget.

**Next chapter is the last, I think everyone will like my next story, to know which story I'll write next go to my profile and check them out, and my PR only needs Rory, my RP is "MBAV role play" we only need Rory to start the RP, plllllllllllllz join! Thanks for everyone who did, and BYE!**


	6. Goodbye Whitechapel

Alex was really having fun in Whitechapel; she admits that she is having fun with those geeks; she was having so much fun that she didn't even realize that the day has came.

"Dad I'm going to Ethan's house ok?" Alex yelled

"Aren't you gonna pack your stuff?" Jerry yelled while coming downstairs

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alex said with a confused face

"After three days we're gonna return to New York" Jerry said

"Th-th-three day?" Alex swallowed

"Yes, young lady you better start packing soon" Jerry said

"You know I can't, I'm too lazy; tell Harper to do it for me" Alex whined

Alex headed to the door still on her way to the Morgan's house, she rang the door bell, and Benny answered her.

"Oh hey Alex!" Benny greeted, Alex smiled but her smile was a little down

"Hey" is all Alex said

"What happened to you? You look down" Benny moved so she can enter, Alex stepped inside with her smile gone

"I'm going back to New York in three days" Alex said sitting on the couch

"Are you serious?" Benny said, Alex nodded, they both heard footsteps coming from upstairs, it was Ethan.

"Hi Alex… What happened?" Ethan notice the sad look on Alex's face

"I'm going back home" Alex repeated

"Oh I'm sorry" Ethan said

Alex's face turned from a frown to a smile, she was thinking about all the amazing things she did in New York, she also remembered Mason, even though she's dating Benny right now, Benny sat down beside her, which made her stand up.

"I'm sorry I just can't stay here" Alex said still thinking about Mason

She got out her wand and flashed out.

"What was that all about?" Benny asked, Ethan raised his shoulders

Alex sat down on her bed; Harper entered the room to check on Alex.

"Hey Alex, sad about this?" Harper asked

"No, I'm actually thinking about Mason when I'm dating Benny, can't stop thinking about Mason, what am I going to do?" Alex said in a low voice

"I'm gonna tell you what not to do, stay like this" Harper closed the door behind her

"Now go pack your stuff I'm not doing this for you" Harper commanded

Alex smiled and laughed; she got up and took out her stuff.

"You're right, maybe after I go to New York… Benny won't remember me anymore" Alex said the last three words slowly

Three days passed and Alex was ready for the flight, she got in the car with Harper a little happy to go back home but a little sad because she's leaving her friends, when she was in the car she was looking outside the window for a final view at the town instead of talking to Harper, when they got to the airport she finally spoke.

"You know Harper, I should forget about what happened, he won't remember me and I won't remember him right?" Alex said while Harper was nodding

After Alex got out of the car, there was a car that parked right behind them, when the door was opened, Alex saw Benny.

"Alex! Alex! Wait up" Benny yelled running towards Alex "Alex I got you something I forgot to give you yesterday"

Benny gave Alex a red box, Alex opened it to reveal a bracelet with a heart in the middle, she opened the heart and there was her name written on it with a lot of hearts beside it.

"I won't remember him unless he does this" Alex whispered to Harper

"I just want you to remember me" Benny said

"Awwww!" Jerry and Theresa said putting their arms on each other's shoulders

"Mom! Dad! Please mind your own business not mine" Alex said

"That's enough chit-chatting for now, we have to go inside" Justin said

"Bye Alex! Gonna miss you" Benny hugged Alex then got into his car waving for her

Alex went to the loft, she sat on the orange couch, the couch that she used to read magazines on and laze around all day, she took a magazine from the table in front of her and hugged it.

"I missed you magazines" She opened it and started looking at the pictures inside it

When she was reading, she saw the bracelet on her hand that she put on inside the airplane, she opened the heart and smiled remembering Benny and all the great adventures she had with them, she will never forget those guys as long as she keeps the bracelet with her… which she did.


End file.
